


Sucker

by oftennot



Series: The Njord Chronicles [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drinking Contest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: Nott challenges Fjord to a drinking contest.





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a meme turns into a headcanon turns into a drabble.

After many long, tiring weeks out at sea, Fjord decides to treat himself to a few drinks. He heads to his favorite bar, but when he arrives he finds that the usual relaxed atmosphere has been disrupted by a mysterious goblin woman who's <s>swindled</s> beat at least five other patrons at cards. Fjord tries to ignore her and fails miserably when she "accidentally" knocks over his drink. Instead of offering to buy him another, she challenges him to a drinking contest.

She's tiny, barely cresting his waist, and has clearly had her fair share of drinks. Nott, as she calls herself, may be able to cheat at cards with nimble fingers, but how well you hold your alcohol is another matter altogether. Fjord accepts and tells himself it's because he's long overdue for some excitement and not because of the way her eyes glow in the dim lighting of the bar.

They situate themselves at a table. Nott chooses to stand in her chair, one foot propped up on the table in a blatant disregard for manners, as she smirks triumphantly at Fjord like she's already won. Warning bells go off in his head. He's made a grave mistake, but the bartender has already presented their first round of shots and at the count of three he's slamming back the alcohol with Nott, her eyes never leaving his.

He loses, badly.

After the fourth round his memory of the contest grows hazy, images of Nott's eyes and sharp smile fading into black until next thing he knows, the bartender is shaking him awake hours later, drooling all over the table. There is no sign of Nott. The bartender says she departed after collecting her winnings from Fjord. He panics, reaching for his coin pouch, but he already knows the truth before untying the string to look inside.

She's robbed him blind.

Fjord nearly pukes right then and there, but a small, folded piece of parchment catches his eye. Written in what barely passes as handwriting is: _Come find me when you're ready for round two (;_

Fjord tucks the note back into his pouch for safekeeping and heads out into the city.

He's got a goblin to catch.


End file.
